


No more friends with benefits

by Ninjaciara21



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Lucky Logan, Starwars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaciara21/pseuds/Ninjaciara21
Summary: Clyde's trying to work up the courage to tell reader that he loves her. Can he do it or will he swallow the feelings and stay FOBs. Warnings: implied sexy time, cussing, feelings
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader
Kudos: 13





	No more friends with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot, originally posted on Tumblr but wanted to make sure I had it saved here as well.

Clyde x Reader Oneshot

The anxiety was killing him. He was alone in the bar, cleaning the cups, deep in thought. You and him stumbled upon this friends with benefits agreement about one year ago.  
He recalled how stunning you were in that little red dress, granted he always thought you were stunning. You sat at your usual seat and ordered your usual. It was busy that night but he always kept his eye on you.

Men and women approached you and all of them left disappointed. Clyde remembered feeling giddy that you turned all of them down, but at the same time his self esteem dropped thinking you would just do the same to him.  
When the bar closed up you were still there, smiling at him. Clyde walked over to you and held his arm for you to take so he could walk you to your car like he's done so often, but to his surprise you pulled him down and kissed him so desperately.

Clyde was reminiscing about all the places you guys fucked in the bar that night, already feeling his dick twitch in his pants. He sighed he didn’t mean to let his thoughts wander to that, besides he needed to work up the courage to tell you the truth. He couldn’t do this friends with benefits anymore. He should have never agreed to it, because he was deeply in love with you.

That night though he couldn’t say no to you, hell he wouldn’t ever say no to you. At the time he thought if this was what you were willing to give him then he would take it happily. However deep down he knew that the family curse wouldn’t let him have this happiness for to long.

Clyde’s feelings for you just couldn’t be left alone. He knew he would burst, he had to get this off his chest even at the risk of losing what you had together, because to him if he couldn’t have all of you then it was a punishment worse than death.

Clyde was brought back out of his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw it was a text from you.

Y/n: Hey, going home to change I’ll be there in a jiffy, then we can talk like you wanted. I hope everything is okay, you have me worried ☹️

Clyde sucked in a breath. Maybe he shouldn’t tell you, maybe he can keep his emotions in check, no he has to. He even told Jimmy and Millie about you and they both agreed he needed to do this.

Clyde: no rush sweetheart, take your time🙂.

(Your POV)

You looked and Clyde’s response. Your fingers twitched. He didn’t address the rest of your message. You didn’t know what he could possibly want to talk about.

Maybe he found a really nice girl he wants to date. Ugh your mind was running different scenarios and it was killing your mood. This entire year was a dream. You finally had Clyde. You were pinning for him the first day you walked into his bar and you weren’t gonna let him slip out of your fingers.  
You freshened yourself up. You put on that new (your fav color) lingerie set that you bought specifically for Clyde. Then picked out a sexy dress that you knew Clyde would just want to rip off immediately. Then you were out the door.

You pulled up to the bar that was basically home to you. You refused to let your nerves get the best of you. You weren’t gonna let anyone take Clyde from you without a fight. He was just to wonderful of a man. Sweet and kind to everyone, rough and passionate in the bedroom. It was making you wet just thinking about him. After touching up your face you took a deep breath and prepared to fight for what’s yours.

(Clyde’s POV)  
Hearing the door open I looked up and immediately my breath hitched. She looked like a goddess. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t breath, she had a spell over me. She smiled and came walking to her usual spot. I still haven’t moved from my spot, all I could do was stare. My heart raced, was I really going to tell her we can’t be friends with benefits anymore. What if she says it’s okay to going back and being just friends and starts seeing other men. I felt the glass shatter in my hand.

“Shit Clyde are you okay!?” she came around the bar rushing to my side. Before she could take my hand I grabbed her behind her neck and kissed her deeply. I poured my entire soul into that kiss. After the shock I felt her kissing me back, she wrapped her arms around me and pressed herself closer to me.

I could feel it though, the emotions creeping in. I gently released my lips from hers and looked up at the ceiling to prevent and tears from leaking.

“y/n I can’t do this anymore”. I felt her freeze. I couldn’t help but wonder have I lost my mind. She slowly let me go, I finally looked down at her. Her doe eyes were looking straight at me, as if challenging my resolve.

“you…you don’t want to fuck me anymore?” she questioned. I took in a breath but before I could speak she continued “is their someone else Clyde? Because if their is I’m happy for you but,” she looked down, I felt her shaking. My heart stopped. Time stood still. I lifted her head to look at me. I felt my stomach drop I saw the tears in her eyes threating to spill over. I slammed my lips into hers.

She kissed me back immediately. Our bodies in sync to one another. We were grabbing at each other. I hoisted her up and placed her on the bar and kissed and sucked down her neck. She let out a moan and gripped my hair.

“Their isn’t anybody else darlin, and their won’t ever be no one else. I won’t ever be the reason you cry so if all you want from me is to fuck me then I will give that to you.” You held her face as you said the finally words that you’ve held back for so long “ I love you, and whatever you want from me I will give you”

(Your POV)  
Did you hear him correctly? He loves you. You couldn’t help but smile. This is everything you wanted. The tears that were threating to spill over were gone and now all you were feeling was love and lust. You pulled Clyde into a kiss. Taking his lower lips between your teeth you nibbled slightly and Clyde let out a deep moan. “Clyde I love you too but if you don’t fuck me right now I think I’ll die right here and that won’t look good for business”

He chuckled deeply that sent a pulse right to your core. He looked deeply into your eyes, searching for any lies. Before you could pull him into another kiss you felt yourself being thrown over his shoulder.

“Clyde put me down before you…” Smack. Clyde spanked your ass before you could even finish your sentence. You let out a squeak followed by the throaty moan. He rubbed his hand over the cheek he spanked.

“How long? How long have you been in love with me?” Clyde asked as he opened the door to the office. He set you down on the couch he had in there. You looked up at him. He was towering over you rubbing his cock through his jeans.  
“ 9 months.” You replied looking up at him through your thick lashes. You heard him groan. You bit your lip to fight back your own moan.

“Bend over the desk” you immediately did what you were told. Before you looked behind you felt another smack on your other ass cheek. You couldn’t contain your moan and you rubbed your thighs together for friction. Clyde bent over you whispered into your ear “right now your getting nine spankings for making me wait that long for you to tell me you love me and then I plan on making you cum nine times tonight.” Your breath hitched as he moved back to give you your punishment.

Tonight was already going better than you thought and for once you couldn’t wait till the bar closed.


End file.
